Wake Up The Longest Journey
by ridegmuve
Summary: Sequel to Dreamfall and The Longest Journey. That's how I think the story will continue. AprilKian , ZoeDamian OcBrynn
1. Prolouge

Author's note: I do not own Dreamfall/The Longest Journey or any of the characters, but I wish to own Crow…

Wake up

The Longest Journey

Prolong

See how we are…

Stark:

Two years had passed since the Dreamer had been thrown to business and there isn't anybody who is not connected to this or not already addicted, but however people started to wonder, where some people gone.

Such as Zoe Castillo or April Ryan, though they were not important celebrities, a secret, undetectable website was created on the WIRE, by those who were friends with the two girls.

On the site people discuss their opinions and their solution to their weird "deaths". Some might even give a lead to those friends or to those who wish to find them, but it seems impossible.

Jericho's style of writing had changed from opposing society and looking behind of things such as JAVA or the Syndicate, people started not liking his articles since they become more like a new voice of advertisement for WATIcorp.

Since we are at WATIcorp, they pretty much sell the best entertainment in the world and with the dreamer in the shops they hit the stars.

Arcadia:

The rebellion was crushed by the Azadi, those who were caught now either dead or waiting for their public execution, while the skies grow darker and the Six waiting for the cleansing of the Goddess.

The most important people who survived the rebellion are Kian, Brynn and Chuwan.

People in the ghettos arew more afraid than ever, there are nore raids, more killing, more homelessness and less food, people there are either escaping back to their homeland or just anywhere better.

"The Undreaming is coming"

Let us see how the Longest Journey, becomes the Never Ending Story!

End of Chapter.

Author's note:

Please read and review, I think that chapter become really good, hope you feel that way too and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own either The longest Journey or Dreamfall… Hope you guys going to like it!

Chapter 1

It all began when…

Kitty Hollow was searching on the Wire about legends and strange deaths for her English presentation for University. She wanted to be a reporter at all cost, like her role model Jericho.

There were pictures of Jericho on a small board just above her study desk. Kitty was really disappointed, two years ago when Jericho just advertised WATIcorp. Though both of her parents work there, she still didn't like the corporation one bit…

The screens of the console suddenly become static as if the Static would be still there like two years ago.

-What the hell? – asked Kitty while she tried to save her console.

The static did clear out but it did not show the real screen, but a woman with long dark hair. The scenery was white, pale and cold just like the woman's skin. Her dark eyes made her eyes look sadder and more regretful then it was.

- They say every story has a beginning and end. – said the woman. – That might be true in most cases. Sometimes, however, the two are one and the same. My name is Zoë Castillo. I don't usually look this pale, but that's what you get for being in coma – a smile crept across Zoë's lips –I live with my father, I'm all that he has got in this world. My mother died fifteen years ago, and I don't have any siblings. I think he'll be very lonely when I'm gone.

"Okay… What is that?" thought Kitty and you would clearly hear that she was smashing the console in order to get it away… No luck as Zoë was still on the screen telling her tale.

- I wish I could talk to him one last time, let him know that everything will be okay. But that would be a lie. The only thing I could have said is ….. Goodbye… - Zoë let out a sight and brightened up a bit.

- Since I'm lying here in bed, but I'm talking to you from out here, I guess that's what they call an out of body experience. I'm not sure anyone can hear me, but I've had experience with voices from the grave recently, so I'm giving it a shot…

- Dude! – said Kitty to the screen with much annoyance in her voice. – You kinda talking to me!

Zoë did not answer whatsoever, but continued.

- Bad things are happening, and everyone who knows the truth is either dead or vanished from the face of the earth. If I can get through to someone, anyone, maybe something can be done. So if you can hear me, please listen, this is very important. It might just be the most important thing ever.

- You'll have to forgive me for using the oldest cliché in the book:

It all began when ….

The picture become clear again and Kitty was left shocked in front of the screen. "What the hell was THAT?" screamed her mind and left her restless…

-Crap… another night sleepless… - with that she searched in Google "Zoë Castillo"…

After six cup of hot chocolates, a huge pack of Doritos and at least 2 ibuprofen tablets later, she found a website containing many urban legends and found one about Zoë Castillo. It reads:

"Zoë Castillo was an intelligent girl, however three years ago it seemed to friends and family thought he acted strange if not mad. The EYE, kept this information secret until a hacker (who requested, not to distribute his/her name) found and distributed the information of Zoë's arrest and many more such as Jericho's last note about his last scandal, which raises more questions than answers. (However these notes are not shown to public, only parts on the site which can be found here). We however do not know about either the questioning or any punishment which might have taken place.

After that she started to search after April Ryan, whose story also can be found on this site and if you like things that seems strange in our world, feel free to read.

The last information we have about her is that she is in come and that she vegetate in Casablanca in the watchful eye of many doctors."

- And so the plot thickens…. – said Kitty and click on the link which supposed to lead to the site, but it was locked… - No it can't be easy! Ever!

It was simple luck that Kitty learned how to hack into these and of course a program brought from Casablanca…. WAIT! "The girl, Zoë or whatshername was from Casablanca! The maker of this site and her might knew each other!" Kitty was happy to finally find some clue and was satisfied. "Okay I just call this Olivia and she might tell me some stuff about it… I'm regular enough for that much info…"

Kitty began to dial Olivia's number.

- Hallo? – said Liv in her deep voice.

- Hey! – said Kitty. – It's me, Hollow…

- Ah, yes. What do you want sweetie? – questioned her Liv.

- I know you live in Casablanca – continued Kitty. – And I'm researching in this girl Zoë… Zoë Castillo. And I would like to know if you ever made contact with her…

The telephone stayed quiet for a minuet, and then Liv give out a sight.

- Why do you want to know? – asked Liv.

- Because I just made contact with her today. – said Kitty.

- But that's not possible! – wondered Liv. – She is in a coma!

- I know…

- But How? – asked Liv.

- Look, what I'm about to tell you, will make you faint or you would not believe me… - started Kitty.

- Not over the phone sweetie – warned her Liv. – It's too dangerous. Come over to my place as soon as you can! I would be happy if I could see you with this today, but I know your in Japan and all…

- I try to hurry… - said Kitty and hanged up.

Kitty packed up in a hurry and brought a plain ticket to Casablanca for the first flight, witch took place at 4:00 am, it was already 3:00 am, so Kitty hurried even more then she could.

The last thing she knew she was on the plain listening to music…

"And I don't want the world to see me / 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand / When everything's made to be broken / I just want you to know who I am"

End of Chapter 1

Hope you enjoyed it. I know it was short, but didn't had much time, I mean High school is pretty hard and all… Thanks for reading and please read and review, if you would be so kind.


	3. Chapter 3

The Longest Journey

Wake Up

Chapter 2

Way to a Flashback

Kitty successfully landed in Casablanca, the houses and traditional clothes, made the city as well traditional, and also made our heroine blind as both were bright, living in Japan made her eyes used to night and neon and the heat burned her body.

- How can Liv live here? - thought Kitty, her throat was dry, she was in desperate need of cool water.

Kitty only knew her way vaguely in here, she thought and heard that Jerico lives here as well, which excited her. She was ready to give him a piece of her mind, basically about everything he wrote.

Liv was running toward her, then said while catching her breath.

- Oh sweetie! I figured you don't know your way here, so I thought I pick you up!

Kitty was thankful for that, it made her remember the time when she began to know Olivia...

At the time she was a normal student, with average grades and an average teenage mind, only interested in the newest singers and the latest fashion, however she was a great story-teller and was vice-president in the school newspaper, which made her parents proud. She was 14 at the time...

Then in one night, she was searching for interesting websites to write about for the newspaper, when she found a secret website full of - what the EYE referred as a criminal's shelter website - hackers and reporters who were searching for juicy stories. Ever wondered were the shady people come from in the talk shows? They were here...

It was full of hard codes and secret passwords, but since her mother and father both worked in WATI, Kitty of course had the technology to break into that site. It also made it clear to the visitors after one got in, that the console address is untraceable, so no worries... Also that the hacking into the website is the test...

Kitty, did not feature the site in the article, but always checked back and soon she began to be on friendly terms with Liv and crew and the people on the website become a second family.

Kitty and Liv after 6 month become real friends and soon they began to trade each other goods secret or something stole from the WATI cooperation to some serious hacking.

She also soon learned the secret affairs and scandals of WATI, which would no human would think normal and would despise the cooperation from heart - which Kitty did and do - but did not surprised her as it would the public. Such as cloning, human experiment and a not-so clear plan to take over the world.

At the time something changed in Kitty. She wasn't as cheerful as she used to be and drop out from the school newspaper as well. She wasn't interested anymore on such cheap and easily forgettable stuff as fashion or a new pop bands, she wanted to write about stuff that actually had a meaning and soon discovered her role-model, Jerico.

For start she wrote reviews about Liv's products, then she moved onto writing some articles about what she thought about society to a small website, soon she was at the same level as Jerico, but only on the net, but that only happened recently...

She was now eighteen, she changed a lot from the 14 year old girl, with a bright face and smile and long orange pig-tails to a pale faced serious spiked head teenager, she was also a lot calmer now, but far from shy, but her temper remained the same, meaning, she was easily pissed off...

She had boyfriends, but soon she was not interested in them, so she dismissed them after month. They all missed something, she didn't knew what, but that made them unbearably annoying... Liv told her many times that she was just too picky about them, but it didn't change her mind about them.

- Your probably tired from the trip here, so just rest - Liv snapped Kitty out from her trance and made her aware of reality. Liv pointed to the right direction. - That part is where I live and obviously where you'll live. It is rather small, so I don't think you will have any trouble finding you room.

The mobile's rather annoying ring-tone could be heard, which was nearly immediately was picked up by Liv.

- Sorry sweetie, but it's really important, I have to go to now, here are the copy of the keys, I will show you around tomorrow - Liv gave Kitty a spare set of keys and rushed out from the door.

Kitty was a bit tired from the journey and was ready to put up her feet and watch TV, when suddenly the screen become static again and it seemed to her that Zoe was ready to tell another message, or any information concering her...

- After the day I was arrested and found a dead woman in Reza's house, I went back and hacked into the EYE system lock, to look around... Reza's WATIlla's brain was fried, but I used Wonker's so the problem was solved... After I fried the EYE spider, and put in the new parts, she led me to Reza's safe and took out the notes he left for me... I took them to Liv to decode them and slowly my journey began. As yours too...

The screen cleared again and Kitty was now sure that these messages were meant to her alone... She has to put all pieces together and probably save the world from evil, she sighted... "Just like an anime or a game..." thought sarcastically Kitty... "My journey is sooooo predictable... I will fall in love with the first guy that is trying to help me and then we shall save the word together or probably one of us dies in the process if not both"

Kitty was now too tired to do, basically anything so she left to rest, leaving her stomach to grumble occasionally...

Meanwhile in Stark in Friar's Keep...

Brynn looked out hopelessly at the sunshine and hoping to die... He wanted to die for Raven, for the rebels, for everything he believed, for freedom. He felt that by not dying in the battle, he betrayed those people and himself... He could not allow himself to live anymore... The thought still killed him piece by piece when he thought about it...

Raven died... And Na'ane betrayed them... Two people he could trust his life with, both betrayed him... He could not trust anyone in this world and promised not to do so.

However he did not want to die now as worthless as a criminal, for something as great and glorious as to protect his land...

- Brynn, I know your depressed, but what you do now is just self pity!!! - shouted Chuwan to the sobbing Brynn. - Your 21! Be a man!

- How could I be a man, when I was left rotting in this cell, because of the Azadi for 2 years and NOW they decide that they will execute us in public! - shouted back Brynn, anger was Brynn's friend. It washed away all the tears he left in since childhood... "I will take revenge for you Raven! In form of human or Ghost, I don't care! But the Azadi will whisper the name Brynn with fear one day!!!" Brynn made this promise to every Azadi...

Kian wasn't in a happy mood either... His love, - though it seemed a bit rushed to call her his love, but she certainly captured his mind that way.- dyed and he could not protect her, he tried to reason, he would had fought with the soldiers, but in the eyes of the Scorpion, there was grief and relief which stopped him... It seemed she wanted to dye, but why would she want to?

He wanted to know...

The Soldiers mocked him, for being an Apostole, but be blinded by a witch's charm, Kian did not like these mockers, but he was a prisoner himself and so could not do anything!

He and the other rebels were to be publicly executed and show an example to the world of Stark, that the Azadi has no enemy or if anyone would like to be, they could be easily washed away...

Grief and pain, like an angel of death, hung over the whole of Friar's Keep... In a week's time, blood will wash the ground of the holy temple of the Goddess and screams will be heard everywhere from the city, as the sky, people's heart grew slowly dark...

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter as the ones before. Sorry for not updating more and the updating I do is slow, but school is pretty hard and I haven't got much time...

Also I would like to thank Tollian for commenting on every chapter so far... I hope the story will interest you on this and next chapter's as well...

Also please Read and Review!


End file.
